Uncommon
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Set in 2009 Mulder and Scully go out to dinner and Mulder breaks some interesting news to Scully, how will she take it? MSR PLS R


**I own nothing, but the idea. I just hope it doesn't suck.**

Scully opened the door to the warm house and upon entering a different sense of warmth entered her soul. As she exited the cold atmosphere from the outside and walked into the living room of the house she had shared with Mulder for the past seven years she placed her bag down on a nearby table and stripped herself of her jacket, gloves and scarf. She took in a large breath through her nose and allowed the smells of the house, one they had made a home over the years, invade her nostrils.

The distant, but sweet smell of cinnamon drifted into her nose followed by apple and a strong scent of pine from the open window over the kitchen sink. As she stood in place taking in her senses a new, but somewhat familiar sense registered in her brain, not too far from her the familiar scent of burning firewood covered the house in the soft odor as the heat radiated and blanketed her and the home in deep warmth.

"'Sup Doc?" An all too familiar voice called from behind her pulling her from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Hey." She said smiling back to him, kissing his lips once he walked over to her and embraced her.

"How was work?" He asked pressing his forehead to her while his hands comfortably rested upon her waist.

"It was ok, I guess. Penny Johnson had a false alarm and started freaking out because she thought she was going into labor during her math test." Scully said pulling away and making her way into the kitchen, Mulder following behind her the whole time.

Penny was a high school student who had made a wrong choice and ended up getting pregnant, she had been Scully's patient for the past few years. She had also wanted to keep the baby, despite what her parents wanted, and continue going to school and even go to college.

"So her baby is fine though?" Mulder asked laughing slightly at the mental sight of the teenage girl freaking out during math class about her baby coming when in reality nothing was coming out. Mulder had met the girl a few times before and even bonded with her.

"The baby is fine, they both are, but for safety reasons, Penny and her unborn daughter will be staying overnight at the hospital." Scully said opening the fridge and rummaging through it, her stomach giving off a sign of hunger.

"Honey, you hungry?" Mulder asked poking his head from the other side of the door to look at her moving a carton of milk and lunch meat to the side.

"I'm starved." She said standing up to face him.

"Go get dressed, I made reservations at Lil' Romeo's for tonight at seven." Mulder said pulling her out of the between the fridge and the door so her could close it and pull her close. Once she was in his embrace he began to softly kiss her neck.

"Mulder are you kidding me? Lil' Romeo's? You have to make reservations there like two month's in advance, how on earth did you manage to get them?" She asked surprised.

"Let's just say I have my ways, now go get ready." He said giving her one final kiss, loving the excitement he saw on her face.

As Scully reached the stairs and her foot touched the fourth step up, she stopped rushed back down and turned back to Mulder.

"Wait! What's the special occasion?" She asked looking at him suspiciously, suspecting he had a few thins up his sleeve.

"No special occasion. Except that I love you, but you better hurry or else were going to be late." He said shaking his head laughing as she took off back up the stairs, a smile plastered on her face.

An hour later Scully came down the stairs after having her shower and changing. She was wearing a red dress with matching heels; her dress went an inch and a half past her knees and above her elbows. Her hair was down, but slightly curled at the end and her make-up was lightly done. As she came down the stairs Mulder was captivated by how she looked, he found it hard to breathe.

"Wow, Scully you look gorgeous." He said taking her hand as she reached the bottom step.

"Thanks, you look great too." She said smiling, and he did. He was wearing a tux, but no tie, most likely waiting to see what color dress she chose before choosing his tie. His hair as neatly combed back and his face was cleanly shaved, he smelled like aftershave and she loved the smell that she kissed him softly and inhaled his scent.

"Should I wear the red tie?" He asked grabbing a green tie off the couch next to them. He wasn't sure if matching was pushing it too far.

"Why not? I don't think it matters." She said taking the green tie out of his hand and placing it back on the couch before grabbing the red tie and helping him put it on. He lowered his head in slight embarrassment, he was normally careful about letting his color blind disability affect him; it was rarely a problem.

"There, I think we are ready to go." She said finishing up his tie and grabbing her purse. "Oh, did you put the fire out?"

"Yeah, I did it while you were upstairs." He said locking the door and following her to the car, making sure he helped her into the passenger's side.

Normally Scully would have gotten out of the car and opened the gate for Mulder to drive through, but he had insisted he would do it on account of he didn't want her to dirty her dress. So Scully sat in the passenger's seat and waited while Mulder opened the gate, drove passed it, then got out of the car to close it.

The rest of the car trip was uneventful and filled with low volume music and talking. Mulder had insisted that the dinner was just because he loved her and had wanted to do something nice, finally Scully had given up on trying to convince herself otherwise and they moved the conversation to Christian Fearon. Scully had seen him a few days prior when he had come to the hospital for Speech Therapy Classes.

"So he's doing a lot better then?" Mulder asked, his thumb massaging her hand, they had been holding hands the entire drive.

"Actually he is, his speech has improved a great deal. I'm just so happy the procedures worked." Scully said near tears. Mulder stopped at a red light and looked over to Scully, upon seeing the tears in her eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her hand, she looked over to him and smiled.

Within a few minutes they pulled up to the Italian restaurant with the sign that read '_Lil' Romeo's_'. Mulder left the car with the Valet and took Scully's hand, leading her into the building and into the warmth.

"Name please." The woman at the hostesses counter said cheerfully.

"Mulder." Mulder said looking to the woman then to Scully to see her taking the place in.

"Oh yes here you are, you're table is ready." She said happily leading them away from the spot they were standing in and deeper into the building where other couples sat at romantic tables by candle light disgusting things of unknown origin.

Upon arriving at their table Mulder pulled out a chair for Scully and waited for her to be seated before he himself sat down. The hostess then handed them their menu's and smiled to the loving couple before scurrying away quickly. Scully looked at her menu in shock, unable to believe the prices.

"Oh my god Mulder, they are expensive here." She said looking up from her menu and over to him.

"Don't worry about it Scully, I'm taking care of it." He said patting his chest where, no doubt, his wallet resided. He still had a great fortune left from when his mother passed away years prior.

The hostess returned for a brief moment and dropped off a bottle of champagne, pouring each of them a glass and lighting the candles. Before departing she announced the waiter would be with them shortly and was off. Scully looked over to Mulder from across the table and picked up her glass; he did the same and admired her beauty a moment before speaking.

"To Sixteen wonderful years together, may the rest of our lives continue to be just as great." Mulder said lifting his glass, Scully raised hers a little higher as well, they clicked their glasses together and drank at the same time.

"This stuff is good." Scully said taking another drink, only this time it was a small sip, a moment to savor the taste.

"Yeah, it is." Mulder agreed, taking another taste for himself; while they were discussing the wine the waiter stopped by to take their orders.

"I'll take the Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken." Scully said handing her menu over to the waiter smiling as Mulder still looked a little confused.

"I'll take the Spaghetti and Steak; Medium." Mulder said handing his menu over as well then turned his attention back to Scully. She smiled softly at him and part of him melted.

It had always been like that for the past sixteen years, one small smile from her and he was pudding. Her smile had to be the second thing he fell in love with, her mind being her first. The fact that she was stunning when it came to looks was nothing to him until later, ok that was a lie, he did notice her looks the day she walked into the basement office, but they weren't the reason he fell in love with her, not even close. She was intelligent, had a killer smile, passionate, logical, willing to put up with him and follow him through anything, but most of all she was just as stubborn as he was.

Scully looked across the table to the man whose side she refused to leave after all these years. The man who had traveled to the ends of the earth just to save her. For years she had dealt with the fact that she have been in love with him, and for years she denied it, but now here they sat across from each other at a fancy restaurant eating their dinner. After which they will return to their home, one they have shared for over seven years, she never thought she would see the day she would find happiness with this man. A man she had blindly followed for almost eight years, a man whose child she bore only to surrender to complete strangers for its safety. Never did she think they would find peace.

"How's your food?" Mulder asked taking a bit of his steak.

"Delicious." Scully said taking a sip of her wine.

After they had finished eating and their dinner plates were cleared a desert dish was brought out for them to share. Gelato sat on the plate neatly decorated with caramel and chocolate drizzle along with whip cream and nuts.

As Scully picked up one of the two forks and picked up a small portion Mulder was digging in his pockets for something. Just as she brought the sweet treat to her mouth Mulder dropped a small square velvet box on the table in front of her. Scully stopped mid bite and placed the spoon back down on the plate next to the sweet dessert. She eyed the square box and bow suspiciously, then looked up at Mulder oddly.

"We have to talk." He said. All Scully could do was nod her head as she reached over and grabbed the small object.

"Can I open it?" She asked, wondering if whatever the box contained was hers.

"Of course, it's yours." He said looking at her a little oddly.

Scully opened the small square and sat there gazing at a gold ring with a diamond in the middle; on either side of it sat lime green Peridot stones. Tears started to form in Scully's eyes as she stared at the ring and as she continued to look at it, Mulder signaled for the check.

"Mulder, I don't understand." Scully said closing the box, leaving the ring to sit in it's little bed.

"That's why we need to talk." He said paying the bill, leaving a more then generous tip and escorting Scully out.

Once they were in the car thing got really awkward, Scully was silent, but wanted to know everything without bringing it up, so she kept looking at the ring. Finally Mulder pulled into the driveway of a local park and together they got out and sat on a bench, silence overtook them again before anything was said.

"Mulder, the ring." Scully finally said.

"Yeah, the ring. It's yours." He said.

"I got that, but why?" She asked, sensing he was hiding something big from her.

"Scully I'm going to lie to you; I'm just going to be straight forward with you on this." He said taking her hand in his.

"Please do." She said wondering what on earth could be so horrible.

"I got a letter in the mail about a month ago, saying we were officially married." She was silent; he took this as a bad thing and started speaking quickly. "I know it's not the way you wanted to get married, you may not have even wanted to marry me. But I figured that if we are going to be married why not get you a ring. Look I'm pretty sure we could get a divorce if you wanted."

Her lips pushed up against his quickly, desperately trying to shut him up. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, her took this as a good sign and kissed her back.

"Mulder." She said once pulling away.

"Yeah?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I love you and there is no one I rather be married to, but you. I admit it's not the way I wanted it done, but we can always worry about that later." She said smiling into his lips when he kissed her again and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey Mulder?"

"Yeah Scully?"

"How is it we're married any how?"

"Common Law Marriage. Seven years living together and we're married." Mulder said holding her close.

"But nobody knew you were living with me for the greater part of those six years." Scully said watching as he slipping her new wedding ring on her finger.

"Something tells me our good friend AD Skinner is behind this." Mulder said looking up at her.

"Common Law Marriage?" Scully said, looking down at the ring on her finger later that night as they lay in their bed. "Now that's just uncommon."

"Well Scully nothing about us has been common." Mulder said holding her close.

"True." She said kissing him.

This was the couple that had had a baby, fallen in love, moved in together and was basically forced into marriage by some stupid law, in that order. She would have hated to hear the kids on the playground singing about them. _Mulder and Scully sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes-- _and there goes the song, nobody would know where to continue.

"Goodnight Mrs. Mulder." Mulder said kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Goodnight Mr. Mulder. Ooo, I could get used to being called that." She said happily.

"Are you going to change you're name?" He asked curiously.

"No, I think I'll leave it as Scully I'll just get too confused, but somebody I will want at least a small ceremony. My mom will freak if I don't."

"Agreed." Mulder said reaching over her to turn out the light with one last kiss husband and wife went to bed with both knowing they were married.

**I hope this idea/ story wasn't too bad. It was just something I was playing around with for a while. The song I was actually singing today and I was like wow they would actually kill the song so I just threw it in for fun, it's meant to make you laugh.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, thanks.**


End file.
